Nothing More Than Friends
by BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame
Summary: A story of four childhood friends.What happens when they fall for each other?
1. A Normal Day in WuNOT I

Chapter 1

A Normal Day in Wu-not

Part 1

The Tree Times

xq pov 

I am Xiao Qiao. Just a brief story to say, I pledge my loyalty to the Wu Kingdom. I use fans like my older sister Da Qiao. There are no wars going on for now, so I spend my free time playing around the huge garden outside the castle but inside the premises, if you know what I mean. I play around with my childhood friends Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of the ruler Sun Jian, Gan Ning, an ex-pirate I don't try to know, and Lu Xun, the younger Wu strategist.

Sun Shang Xiang, or Shang Xiang, is my best friend. Ever since I arrived in the grounds, I felt that the brown chin length haired girl would be my best friend soon. Though the charkam wielder is a few years older than I am, I don't care. All that matters is that we are friends.

Oh, there's also Lu Xun, Xunie as I call him at times, is my other good friend. We met a few weeks after I arrived and as I loved doing, I was horsing around. Actually, my best friend and I were making a "territory" by the base of the apple tree. Anyways, I was trying to reach a faraway apple and yep. The basket was released from my grip and the twigs (we collected them too) and apples fell on his head and of course, got angry. He did not let me get off until I pleaded.

And don't forget Gan Ning, or his new nickname, Ning-ning. He's not exactly my best kind of friend. He's just a distant friend, closer to Xunie and Shang Xiang than to me. I said he is an ex-pirate, right? But then again, I think he's too much sometimes, and I guess he liks Shang Xiang and Lord Sun Jian would NOT be pleased…

Anyways, the four of us were hanging around by The Tree. The Tree was where all four of us would play and do stuff. The Tree was the place I met my second best friend, though I spent time there with Shang Xiang at first until he and Ning-ning came along and convinced us to let them use it too, since I was overprotective of it.

Usually I was the one who stayed on The Tree. Though I am youngest throughout Wu, my friends are somewhat pranksters too, in a weird way.

The Tree was not always deserted, so it was rare to be alone. Like today, my friends were there.

"What do you wanna do, Xiao?" Shang Xiang called to me from the ground. Usually, I had the ideas.

"Ask Xunie or Ning-ning." I replied, hanging upside down from a thick branch, seeing the tip of my light brown hair. Oh yeah, I give nicknames too.

""Ning-ning! C'mere!" she was giggling and so was I. Thus, I swung around and climbed higher. 'Ning-ning' was the new nickname I had given him, I invented last week. It's still fun to make him get pissed off.

Alas, Ning-ning stalked up to Shang Xiang, fuming. Xunie was behind him suppressing a smile as he sat down on the grass, back facing the tree.

I giggled to myself quietly and stealthily grabbed his red hat, which looked like a supposed-to-be Wu Gong.

Though he's two or three years older than me, he was good at climbing too. He gave me a frown and started after me. He almost caught me but I sent the Wu Gong like a disk and landed neatly on the side of the roof just above Lord Sun Jian's room window.

"Xiao!" he frowned, but I saw his brown eyes dancing. "That's a third!" then he started to let out a laugh. I burst out too, but I fell of and hit the grass. I doubled over to stop.

Shang Xiang came over and helped me up and let me catch my breath for a few moments.

"What now? The Roof again, huh?" she mockingly scolded me.

That's what we called it, so you get the corny idea anyways.

I looked in the direction of the roof top. The hat was still perched there, as Ning-ning tried to knock the red accessory off while Xunie was pacing around by his side.

Normally the incident wasn't a really big deal (because it reaaaaally isn't) but for once it was. Actually, "big sister" made it a not-so big deal, as her habit that makes everything I do as a big deal. That's because as she planted her flowers she saw an unidentified out of place thing (you know) and saw that Ning was already hurling rocks at it.

"Xiao Qiao!" she burst out at me, her eyes blazing. "How could you do that to Lord Lu Xun!" Da Qiao, the no fun sis, squealer for being playful.

"There isn't anything wrong!"

"Well look at that!" she pointed to the roof, only the two were hurling things at it.

Sun Jian's window opened and a stick was sticking out and poked the hat off.

Da shot a glare at me, her dark eyes flashing that I could easily resist. "Why can't you be more mature?" she shouted coldly, enough to attract attention. "You are SUCH a disgrace!"

I felt a pang of hurt and anger, but not regret. Never. How dare she call her sister a disgrace of Wu? What's with her constant snapping?

"Well, you don't have to shout, big sister!" I retorted, a sting of tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. I never talked this way to her. "But who cares? All you care about is yourself? You don't know what the word 'fun' is and you are just so jealous that I have a best friend, unlike you!"

"All I said was grow up!" she hollered, raising her voice. "I think you get offended too easily that you'd cry. You bawl. Even now, you can't fight away your own tears!"

I was stabbed at those words, but I didn't stop there yet. I must win this, for the sake of humiliating my "mature" sister.

"Who cares what you think!" I spat, holding my tears back, and not minding the rare sarcasm that rang in my voice as I held up my hands in disgust. "Well if you are too mature for me, why don't you mind your own self for becoming older then? You know what sister dear? You're just one of those wimps who loiter around the library for who knows what and oh so scared of fighting. You say I can't fight back tears? Then why can't you come out of your book and fight, unless you're scared of your own tears! Oh wait. You don't cry when you mature!" The words rolled out faster than the words I thought of about her.

Then to my triumph, Da gasped, eyes widening and face scarlet. She recovered quickly, but I caught her off guard. I shot her a smug look, and she glowered at me. But I did not expect her to reach forward and hit my face with her left hand with a sickening slap, then turned away and headed back to the library, I guess. Well duh, she would go to her camp site.

I mocked her, "Is that mature respect? I thought only the immature do that!"

Then I sped to The Tree, climbing to the highest branch, twenty feet above the ground.

I always go there when I wanted to be alone. I slipped upside down and let the held tears flow down my forehead, for I was upside down.

I touched my right cheek, which burned from the slap my sister hurled at me. A tear trickled down. I hugged myself for comfort and let all my tears flow down.

Da wasn't being fair at all. She thinks she's my mom, always overprotective. Sure mom died when we were young, but we grew distant and besides, she shouldn't mind what I always do. It's my life.

"Xiao?"

I longed to go down, but I can't. I wanted to be alone.

"Hey Xiao!" Shang Xiang's voice rang into my ears. But she should think I'm not there. It was always that way.

"Xiaaao!"

I sighed softly. I won't budge, though I longed to go.

There was silence, until I heard that dreaded sound. The leaves rustled and the branches swayed. I dreaded the finding ever since I found this spot. My eyes flew open in alarm as I swung myself upright.

"Hey Xiao…" Shang Xiang was there, her voice trailed. "It will be fine…"

"No." I answered stubbornly, as I started down. My friend looked at me with huge eyes.

"Okay, just to get you down from here." She said as we clambered downwards. I bounded off before she did and I came face to face with Xunie. "Um… Hi." I muttered, a warm feeling creeping in. "I- ohm… I'm s-s" I stammered with difficulty. I never apologized to him or any of the three. "Sorry, Xun." I blurted out, looking at him in the eye as I said it, telling him I'm truly sorry. Then I stepped back in case of an outburst like Da. Instead, he gave a look of confusion. "Why?" he asked me.

I sighed. Didn't he get it? "Your hat." I said flatly. And I saw a playful twinkle in his eyes. To my surprise he gave me a hug (FRIENDLY) "That's okay." He murmured. "It's all just fine and don't be the wee bit formal with 'Xun' 'cause only my friends call me that. I mean excluding our group. Besides, it's just our type of fun. It's not your fault. Really. Lady Da is just… Well…"

"Having an affair!" Shang Xiang piped as she tossed the hat to me and I handed it to Xunie. I peered at her, curious. I mean, Da with an affair?

"What? Who? How did you know?" I demanded. There were tons of ideas flowing into my head. "Why is it a secret? When did they meet? How long has it been? Is it Zhang He? Sima Yi?" I continued as we huddled into a circle.

"It's Ce." Shang Xiang giggled. "It's no wonder they act weird now, like the time Ce was going to the library. He claimed that he was visiting Zhou Yu-yuck! Anyways, I heard them saying something about poppy not knowing anything about a relationship and also mentioned something about marriage. They were saying something about a secret for almost a year already!"

"So maybe that's why she's so sure about maturing, becoming a suitable wife for Ce so Sun Jian will approve of her." I mused.

"Exactly."

"We could-"

"Yeah! Blackmail!" Ning whooped.

"We might not." Xunie disapproved, looking at the sky in thought.

My hopes sank. "Why?" I whined. It was a good plan, really.

"Sun Jian might not approve is a very small chance." He started. "So Da has an advantage to that, and-"

"You stop the strategist talk!" I laughed, playfully swatting him.

"Yeah." My best friend agreed. "Let's just pull pranks on her then." She suggested.

"And loosen her up." Ning added, grinning.

"Put something in her food." Ning suggested.

"No way! Her drink." Shang Xiang said.

"Then why not both?" Xunie said.

"Then why can't it be a mystery date instead?" I piped.

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Then it's the day after tomorrow"

"No way it's the next, next, next day. And the date is Zhang He of Wei."

"We'll all have to go. Keep watch off her and Ning should tip over their boat." I said.

"Not so bad." Xunie said. "So you'll go to Wei."

"Yup." I agreed.

Ning-ning smiled with pleasure, something an ex-pirate rarely did. No, not that pirate with an eye patch. Ning has a lot of tattoos and bells. He also has some head band on his head.

"I'm going with Xiao." My friend piped.

"We'll go tomorrow at dawn." I confirmed, and looked at the sky.

'Now we're even, sister.' I thought with triumph, a thrill within myself. 'You'll learn why you should never mess with Xiao Qiao. You'll be sorry that you ever messed with me. I promise you that.'

So how was it? It's my first fanfic so don't go hard on me!

R&R!


	2. A Normal Day In WuNOT II

Hi y'all! The date thing will have to wait in the next few chappies… Just keep reading and reviewing while you wait.

Chapter 1

A Normal Day in Wu-not

Part 2

As We Fish

xq pov

Hey, I'm here again.

I forgot to tell you about The Tree. The Tree is about twenty feet tall, really old and firm. The Tree was thee ever since I arrived and hasn't changed yet. The three of us, Shang Xiang, Xunie and I, no Gan Ning yet, we've been playing there ever since. Also, The Tree was really attractive to me. I mean, who can't resist a tree so tall and shady? Okay, okay, forget that.

Anyway, I'm so determined now that we're plotting against Da. Besides, we do have the younger strategist. But I felt something hollow within, and that was weird. I started to climb up, when I felt someone tug me. I looked behind, Shang Xiang was there.

"We're going fishing again now. You coming?" she invited me, and since there wasn't much to do, I agreed reluctantly. All four of us would go fishing there and besides, we owned some of the rowboats, but more of the bamboo poles.

First we headed to the stable by the stone bridge over the river to get our horses. It was the middle of the day already so we just put on the reins and galloped off, riding bareback. It was also a waste of time to tack the horses since the lake was not so far from the premises.

We cantered through the shade of the trees, down the secret path and reached there. We trotted towards the bamboo fence that guarded the entrance and tied the ropes there.

Oh yeah, before I forget, the whole scene is a kind of steep hill leading to the docks, but of course there are stones to step on to go up and down faster. The lake was really huge, a deep blue color that blended beautifully with the mist that blurred the dark green forest which encircled the lake. The boats were tied to the floating planks drifting on the water. There, also near by the bamboo fence, was a bamboo shack where the owner lived. Near by, there was a bamboo shed where all the wood and blocks were kept for storage. The grass, by the way, was about ankle high and some parts lower. The lake, beautiful and breath taking, was a secret between us only and some other officers from the other kingdoms.

I still remember the time when we came and fished once, and we had a few too much that some spoiled on the way home on the third trip back. Shang Xiang's poppy wasn't thrilled.

The four of us entered the little home of the owner, whatever his name was. Well, at least he isn't an enemy or an ally.

"Since," the old man, the owner, told us when he came out. "I'm in such a really good mood today, you can have the row boats today." I groaned quietly.

I mean, sometimes it is good, but this time I didn't think so.

Normally, it wasn't a really big deal for Ning-ning to choose, since he'd always choose Xunie as his fishing partner, not that I ever minded that. No, I never did. But this time, I felt that my best friend would actually _be _his partner. So my heart had a sinking feeling when my prediction was correct.

I guess it showed on my face, a scowl, because Xunie came over to me and asked me softly, "The two of them, huh?"

At first, I just glared at him. After all, he was butting into my life, right? 'But then again, he's your other best friend.' the other voice popped in, and I just agreed. I softened my glare at him and forced out a tight smile. "Yeah." I replied softly. "About Ning, right?"

But I didn't want an answer at all, not especially from Xunie. Why would I want that horrible truth anyway?

To keep him from answering, I sped to the rack and got a random bamboo fishing pole before I went to the docks and sat down on the boat Shang Xiang and I always rode together. I felt a stab of longing for her again.

There was a pat on my back that startled me. I whirled around to find Shang Xiang smiling at me apologetically. My heart flooded with sorrow. "I'm really sorry, okay? I don't want to either. I'd rather fish with you any day. Next time, okay?" My "sorrow" for her turned into a spit of ember. Why was she trying to fool me with that trick, when I saw that she did like Ning-ning? Why can't she see that I already knew it all, behind all things we did?

"No, Shang Xiang." I started calmly, suppressing all my anger. I _so_ wanted to hit her on the face. "You can't hide it, okay? I know the secret and you are just trying to fool me."

She looked at me, her mouth open. "But-"

"XUNIE! LET"S GO!" I hollered, and he was just nearby lugging two pails, one empty and one half filled with plain buns. He also held his pole. When he came in, Shang Xiang stormed off.

I hadn't meant to hurt her that way, not at all. I wanted to cry.

After a few minutes, I took the wooden oars and rowed until a satisfying shade of blue was beneath us. Instinctively, I put my pole pinned between my knees as I groped for a bun. I tore off a small piece not bigger than three of my fingers put together. Then I sank the rolled up bread onto the hook and tossed it into the blue water. There was a small ripple when it landed, as if it had been an echo in a deserted town. In a way, it gave me a wave of solace.

While I waited for a bite, I peered over my shoulder, looking at my other best friend. He was sitting lazily at the opposite side, as if he didn't want to talk to me at all. "Hey, Xunie," I started, waiting for a response.

He said in a few moments, "What?" But I didn't mind the gruff reply. "Do you think that Ning-ning and-" He cut me off as he said, "Yes." in a short tone.

I remained silent, somewhat sad. My best friend was being taken away by an ex-pirate, though he's a friend, not exactly, which makes him an ex-friend-pirate. And here I am, my other best friend who seemed like he hated me for some reason. Right now, I feel so lonely.

"You say that Ning likes Shang Xiang, right?" Xunie asked me suddenly after a few minutes of eerie silence.

I felt a vibration on the pole so I jerked it up, only to see a little fish. Feeling sorry, I released it. I put another bun on and tossed it back, then resumed talking. "Right." was my reply.

Later, when it grew a little darker, I announced, "I won't fish anymore." since I caught some already and put it in the empty pail of water from the lake. I pulled the pole in, with a soggy bun too. I laid it on the boat, hurling the gross bread away aimlessly.

I inched towards the middle of the boat and laid down, facing the blue sky and orange clouds. "What do you think of the couple?" I asked him sourly, referring to the other two. He didn't turn around, but replied, "They could be approved of, if you get me. After all, they have been together long."

"Us too!" I countered, trying to prove my point. " Not that I mean that we should, but … I can't lose her to him just like that!" I wailed. "I just can't believe it's happening now!"

"But still, it's their choice. If they want to-" there was a fish and he unhooked it and put it in the pail. He put another piece and tossed it back in. "It's their own choice. You can't meddle with it."

Can't he understand it at all? I sat up straight. "So you mean you don't care at all?" I almost screamed shrilly. "Don't you?" I prompted, gritting my teeth and waited for his answer.

Xunie looked over his shoulder and I met his gaze, and I _almost_ took back what I said. For some reason, a wave of solace washed over me. Feelings for so- EYAH! NO! I pushed it away.

"All I was saying is that it's their choice. And besides, we aren't sure yet if they would be together, right?"

I couldn't argue. I had to admit, he was right. "You're right." I muttered.

I sneaked a glance at the other boat, and the two were just laughing and talking, having a great time clearly.

"I hope you're right, Xunie." I told him, sighing.

We arrived home a bit late, 'cause we were able to bring home eight buckets. I brought some to the kitchen, until the chef shooed me off telling me that the fish we got was an offering to Shang Xiang's poppy.

I left and went outside, the grounds darkening orange. I skipped to The Tree, seeing Shang Xiang under, huddled. 'Maybe she's just napping, or laughing.' I just told myself. But what I thought was wrong. Very wrong.

As I skipped nearer and nearer, I heard muffled sobs, definitely from Shang Xiang. I went to her and sat down beside her. I patted her back.

"GET OFF!" she screamed, but she saw me and mumbled something like, "I thought it was someone else. Sorry."

Shang Xiang never cried. At all. Never. But this time, she did and her face was horrible, like I couldn't recognize her. Her face was sort of flushed, her eyes were getting puffy as if she cried for a long time, and her face was streaked with tears. This wasn't really THE Shang Xiang I knew.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, trying not to sound alarmed. "What happened?" actually, I didn't mean to probe, but she was my best friend.

"Xiao!" she moaned, her lips quivering. She kept gulping the air as if it was the end of the world. My heart pounded in alarm. It couldn't be… It was all too soon!

"Gan Ning?" I asked her, forgetting the petty fight I started a while ago. She brushed away her tears. "Yeah." She replied, in a very bitter tone that made me wince. She tightened her jaw as if she recalled what happened, whatever it was. Then she exhaled with frustration.

"Look, I'll bring up your food for dinner, 'kay?" I told her, giving her a smile. She smiled…a little. "We're having the cook out, remember?" she said.

The cookout happens when we catch fish and we eat them outside. We cook it any way we want to, raw or totally black, whichever we want. I call it a tradition, and Shang Xiang and I started it.

"Cheer up, Shang Xiang." I tried to sound convincing, but I guess I failed at doing that.

We talked about the plans, and watched the other two gather the wood and light it up with a small flame.

"C'mon!" Xunie called us, signaling us to go there for dinner. I smiled, and pulled my best friend to her feet. We walked there together, joining the other two. I guess it would turn out to be an okay day after all. And for my sister, I'd get her back. The plans are just perfect.

So I decided that it was just fine if Shang Xiang would like that Ning-ning, since Xunie convinced me to that. (curses) Still, I wouldn't have minded at all. I guess I wasn't up to it just yet, but now it's just fine with me.

So how was it? Was it bad? Or good? Tell me and give me suggestions for other pairings, just might use them, except for XQZY, don't need that just yet :3 hehehe.

R&R!


	3. Woes and Wei I

I'm sorry for the late update! Here, this is supposed to be a part I of II again, because I'm a lazy writer. Sorry.

Chapter 3

Woes and Wei I

ssx pov 

The darkening sky above, the crackling fire in front of me. Somehow, it soothed me, Shang Xiang. I hate it when people take me lightly, especially when they know me as 'poppy's girl'. I hate it so much!

And especially the guy… _that_ guy by the initials G and N. What did I do to get this… this feeling of mixed emotions? Sure, yeah, I _do_ like him, but then, why did he have to say those words bluntly? I know he knows I totally despise that kind of attitude.

A white plate with a blue outline was suddenly shoved before me, interrupting my thoughts. I shot a dirty look at the direction, only to see that it was my best friend. I immediately mumbled a sorry. She only smiled and sat down on the turf beside me, with Xun and _him_ across us, at the other side of the bonfire.

I looked at the sky, thinking again about what had happened that afternoon. Though it really was not anything, why did I cry? Maybe it was-_NO!_ I can't. I just _ cannot_ allow myself to think like that. Never. So why am I like this? I never cried!

"Hey, Xiao." I suddenly asked, looking at my best friend. She was probably still drifting in the sky, daydreaming. But-is her face actually pink? No way! Probably just my imagination. I shook my head and smiled to myself.

"Yeah?" she suddenly popped out of her little dream, her eyes having a trace of bewilderment.

"How come, well, you know…" I started in a low voice so that the other two wouldn't hear. "It's hard to love someone…"

Her gazed dropped to the ground, she propped her head on her knees and looked intently at the inferno. But of course, she wasn't really looking at it, since she was thinking of something other than an answer. She can't fool me.

"We-ell…" she started softly. "When you find out that you actually have feelings for someone, it's hard to find out if the guy you like likes you back. Do you get what I mean?" I nodded. "And if he does, does he really like you, or not?" she continued. "And if he doesn't, he would toy with your feelings and all, then leave you to follow him as if you were a dog." She sighed. "It's pretty weird I know a lot about this." Xiao forced out a strained giggle. "It just came to mind."

"Dogs, huh?" oh, great. Ning heard it? Surprise, surprise. He has sharp ears, so what do you expect? But it only came to my mind I hated that.

"Nothing you know." I snapped, currently annoyed. I mean, why should he eavesdrop? Okay, so I do that too. But why does he eavesdrop on girl talk? And why does he have to eavesdrop about this?

"So, what about the plan?" Xiao and Xun asked simultaneously. I looked at the brown haired girl, who seemed a little tense. She wanted to change the subject, so she'll get it. After all, it wasn't only Xiao who was getting annoyed and nervous.

I wasn't exactly sure of the plan, so I admit I was a little scared, and my stomach seemed to flop at the thought. Well, you get the idea… and what will happen if Zhang He says no? Or if he does say yes, he would obviously want something in return. And what if poppy finds out? And what if something happens?

"Hey!"

I practically jumped at the sound of the voice. Xiao handed me a fish on a stick, which was one of the fish I caught that day. I held it out above the heat.

Actually, that has become a tradition among the four of us. Xiao and I started it long ago, a while before the four of us became a foursome. We would cook our fish any way we want and then eat away as we would chat. It's such a nice tradition, as if we were family…

"Shang Xiang! Your fish!" Ning?

I jerked my fish from the inferno, but only to see that my fish was still half cooked. I shot a dirty glare at the laughing ex-pirate. It only made me hate him even more.

_Flashback…_

"_I feel awful." I told Ning. "I just-"_

"_Shang Xiang…" I looked at Ning, but I only saw a different Ning. "Do you-" he…lowered his gaze? What was wrong with Ning? This is weird…_

"_Do you like me?" he blurted out._

_I just looked at him in shock, and it was as if a small spear pierced through my heart and fell. He looked grave, and I couldn't even recognize him anymore!_

_The only thing I could muster up was a nervous giggle. I couldn't deny my face was bright red. And of course, deep down I knew that he was just joking…right? So why am I faltering? What's happening to me?_

_I looked away to avoid his boring gaze, which seemed to burn into my emerald eyes when I looked at him. I wanted to cry for help, as if I was sinking down… how can I handle this kind of situation? I admit and am proud that I have no experience about love at all. And now… it all seemed… its hard to explain this whirl of emotion…_

_I just stayed speechless. I was on the verge of tears, and I wanted to say 'No I don't you jerk!' but I just can't. Because he's my childhood friend…_

_End of Flashback…_

Tossing and turning, trying to sleep, but only succeeding in staying awake even more. For one last time, I squeezed my eyes shut. In return, I only saw the ceiling. Again. I sighed in defeat. Throwing off the bed covers, I shuffled out of bed and rubbed my eyes and yawned. Yeah, I was sleepy, but I just couldn't sleep, especially if there was something on my mind. And there was. I sighed.

I changed my clothes into my everyday outfit and looked at the mirror. What reflected was a pale girl with dull green eyes. So what?

Then I turned to the door, and trudged towards it. I opened the door and slipped through, unnoticed. I went down the staircase in pure silence and peered around again to make sure no one was following me. I continued to the outside, my haven, our haven. The scent of the early morning dew greeted me upon my arrival. I smiled to myself despite what happened the day before. It was petty anyway.

A shadow was lurking behind The Tree. I saw a small glimpse of it before I disappeared completely behind The Tree. Was it-? No, it couldn't be…

Reassuring myself, but I still felt unconvinced, I went to The Tree.

"You almost scared me!" I giggled again, looking at my best friend. She looked back at me, and we giggled again, then I stopped, regaining my breath. I looked at the surroundings; the beautiful shady trees lined the path, emitting a cool breeze on our faces. The horses snorted in contentment, and we trotted onto the path. "And you didn't even tell Xunie not to tell anyone where we were going!"

She just shrugged. "He wouldn't tell on us, would he?" she reasoned. Xun was somewhat a tattletale, but he was still loyal to us. More loyal to us than poppy, I think. But he's a friend, so I do have to trust him, unlike-_arggh! I'm doing it again!_

But then it already was a good day, not to be spoiled by some stupid thought. Because it was a cloudless sky and a not so warm day, the breeze tousled my chin length hair a little, and I enjoyed the feeling. I took a deep breath, and exhaled feeling happy. It certainly seemed like a good day. I just grinned to myself.

Probably Xiao noticed it, because she asked me "Why are you smiling?" and I just replied, "Because I think it's a good day today." She just beamed at me, and a grinned at her. I nudged my horse, White Wind, a gray horse, into a full gallop. Xiao followed with Amber Grace, her brown horse by my side.

We rode through the plains, fast enough to be like Red Hare, but not as fast but fast enough or something like that. I'll spare the details because we were moving fast, and the horses knew the way. Anyway, the blue gates were in sight, so we pulled the horses to a trot, they were panting a little already.

There were two guards guarding the gate, and two more on the watch towers, just like ours. Where's the originality?

We halted in front of them. I boldly said, "I want to speak with Zhang He, if you don't mind."

The taller guard, about four inches taller, barked, "No one is allowed to speak with any officer unless they're permitted by Lord Cao Cao!" Pfft… I rolled my eyes and retorted, "But I'm an officer too! And if you don't know who I am, well then ask Sun Jian, who'd definitely be willing to execute you." Well, threats work. And that was proven when the shorter guard went to call for Zhang He. After a few moments, the signs appeared; butterflies.

"Hello!" he greeted in that smooth voice of his, which irritated me so much. I had to suppress a groan.

"We need your help." Xiao piped up, grinning. "You'll be rewarded too."

The gay guy stood there, thinking, analyzing something. Eventually, he agreed enthusiastically. "And in return," he told us as he twirled, "I want that white silk with purple butterflies embroidered on it. Got that?"

I nodded, and he smiled. "Good!" he clapped his hands and twirled again, this time with a combination of hand movements and slides.

"So we need you out here about the day after tomorrow," I began. "And you need to be out here when the sky turns a little orange, and wait on a horse, and follow the orders or else we wont give you that silk."

He nodded and left, sauntering off as if he was dancing.

Phase one completed. I congratulated myself as we cantered back home.

So how was that chapter? Sorry for posting late… REALLY late. I was just lazy, and I lost the draft, I swear. I'm sorry, really. But still, **R&R**


End file.
